


Probably Quantum

by NancyBrown



Category: Research Institute (Lego)
Genre: Gen, Skience Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown





	Probably Quantum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosencrantz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosencrantz/gifts).



"Fascinating."

She looks through her microscope again. What was initially a hunch about fossilized mitochondria has become even more remarkable, and all of it from a mistake she made in refining the refractive power of her lens. She calls for her colleagues' attention, attempting to maintain her professional demeanor instead of bubbling over in giddy excitement.

"Obviously, I will need to examine this theory more thoroughly, and all of you who assist will of course get credit when we go to publish." She is greeted by encouraging nods.

Giddiness finally breaks through. "I believe I have discovered the fundamental brick!"


End file.
